Caught between the sunlight and the cave
by Laughing Siren
Summary: This is what happens when Evilwoman gets high on sugar and plays Prodigy full blast. Hermione's crush of her headmaster is getting out of hand she's sure he feels the same way. Minerva is tired of hiding her feeling for her boss.
1. Default Chapter

Summery- This is what happens when Evilwoman gets high on sugar and plays Prodigy full blast. Hermione's crush of her headmaster is getting out of hand she's sure he feels the same way. Minerva is tired of hiding her feeling for her boss. Me thinks Albus is in trouble. Not as bad as it sounds. I know I should be working on blood of a red rose and what ever else I'm working on but this just would not go away.  
  
You're no good for me  
  
I don't need no-body  
  
Don't need no-one  
  
That's no good for me.  
  
Prodigy- No good.  
  
Caught between the sunlight and the cave.  
  
Hermione Granger stood at the statue guarding the headmaster's door.  
  
"Chocolate limes." She muttered.  
  
She stepped on the stairs her heart pounding. Her whole body shaking. She looked at the huge oak door in front of her. With a shaky hand she knocked the door softly.  
  
"Come in." The cheerful voice she had came so used to, called.  
  
She walked in slowly. The office was bright and energetic a lot like Albus him self. Albus was seated behind his desk a chess game was sat up on the table a few feet away from him. He was staring at it. He looked up at her. Blue eyes meeting brown ones.  
  
"Mrs Granger, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I need to.to talk to you sir." She said in a shaky voice. "You're not busy are you?" Albus's eyes lit up. He grinned making him self look like a big child.  
  
"Not at the minute but Professor McGonagall will be joining me soon. Please sit down." Hermione looked up at him.  
  
"No I would like to stand." She muttered surprising herself at her own bravery.  
  
She walked over and stood next to Albus. She smiled at him.  
  
"Is there something you would like to tell me Hermione?" She tried to say it. No words came out. Her mouth wouldn't open she couldn't say it.  
  
"I can't say it. Can I show you sir?" Dumbledore nodded not sure what was coming. Hermione bent her head down softly. Albus stayed still not sure what was coming still. Her lips pushed against his. Albus was so shocked in all his time no student had ever kissed him.  
  
He didn't know what to do. He was so shocked he forgot to pull back. Hermione only took this as an invitation. As he went to say something he found her tongue circling with his. Minerva Isla McGonagall stood at the open door way. Staring in disgust. She was gone in a swish of robes not wanting to watch anymore. She tore down the corridors almost in tears. How could this happen. Beaten by a student. She managed to find her way to her room. Through her misty eyes. She had hardly closed the door when her body hit the floor. The tears came for the second time that night.  
  
(A/n this was rather rubbish really. Oh well can't be perfect. Tell me what you think people I'm sure this will get better at some point. Blood of a red rose will be updated soon!) 


	2. root of all frustration

Chapter 2  
  
"Hermione?" Dumbledore gasped as he pulled away from her.  
"I really like you professor. I mean really, really. I think I may even  
love you."  
"Hermione... I am your headmaster you are my student this can not happen."  
"But I see you the way you look at me. You don't have to play this charade  
with me pro... Albus. I know some would think it wrong but I want to be with  
you."  
"Hermione I don't think of you like that."  
"You're just saying that because you think it would ruin my future. That we  
could get into trouble. I don't care about age or position Albus. I just  
want to be with you. Please let me."  
"Hermione we can't do this I'm not just saying it I mean it!"  
"No you don't." She said softly smiling at him. "I need to get back to the  
common room. Goodnight... Albus." She said smiling at him as she left.  
The heavy door closed behind her. The pictures on the walls all started to  
talk again.  
Now what was he supposed to do. Minerva would help Minerva always helped.  
He looked at the clock slowly. 10:30 it wasn't like Minerva to be late. He  
waited the hands moved ever so slowly. He couldn't believe a student had  
actually kissed him. God it must have been 30 years ago when he started to  
dream about a student kissing him. Well it wasn't just kissing him he told  
himself it was other things as well. He had felt like such a pervert. But  
he wanted it so badly. The dreams hadn't stopped. The student had grown  
into a fine shapely woman now. And now she was in his dreams more  
frequently. But now the dreams where so more intimate. But she was 120  
years younger then him it could never work. But maybe if she just showed  
something it could work.  
"Merlin Minerva... why do you have to be so attractive." He muttered out  
loud. He was in deep water now. And the water was freezing.  
  
(Review, review, review. U people r great. Brighten up my miserable days.  
Thank u.) 


	3. Don't ever say that name!

(Yep this fic is strange! But thank you to all reviewer's :) )  
  
"Minerva!" Hooch yelled down the corridor. Minerva carried on walking.  
"Merlin Minerva what kind of bug have you got stuck up your ass today?"  
Minerva turned around her face was a look of pure rage. Her eyes shot  
daggers at poor Madam Hooch. She whimpered a bit. But ran right up to the  
angry Scottish woman.  
"Min what's wrong?" She asked softly. Minerva didn't answer.  
"Is it Dumbledore?" She didn't answer.  
"What is it?" Minerva's anger suddenly returned again.  
  
"You want to know! Fine I'll tell you. I stand here all day teaching snotty  
children how to do stupid magic tricks. When all they do is go of and snog  
a man about 7 times their age! It's so stupid. I felt like strangling the  
tiny whore. I bet she's only doing it to get good grades. Sleep with the  
headmaster change everything to A's. It's disgusting."  
  
The halls of Hogwarts were dark that night as Albus walked down them. The  
moon light danced around the floor trying and failing to light the  
blackness. It was the second time in a row Minerva had not turned up at his  
office. He was worried, Minerva always turned up for their chat and game of  
chess. He rounded the corner and came to the huge portrait.  
  
"Good evening Headmaster." The young girl in the portrait said softly.  
"Could you please state the password before I let you in?"  
"Of course my dear. Selkie." The small girl in the picture looked shocked.  
"Oh no headmaster. Professor McGonagall changed the password this morning.  
I thought you knew it?" She asked softly. Albus was shocked she hadn't told  
him the new password? He sighed softly.  
  
"No she didn't... but I really need to see it. It's very important can't you  
just let the rules slip just this once." He smiled at her. The young girl  
blushed.  
"Well... but professor McGonagall would be very mad at me. She might even  
move me. Or worse." She was interrupted.  
"I will see that nothing bad comes of you."  
"Well... I guess just this once." The portrait swung open, Albus stepped in  
side slowly. The living room was in total darkness apart from the last of  
the once roaring fire. He made his way other to the door he knew lead to  
her bedroom and opened it slightly. What he saw startled him. There she  
was the ageing beauty. Lying on her bed fully clothed and crying? He had  
never seen her cry before. He entered the room silently; she looked up when  
he closed the door. Whipping the tears away quickly.  
"Albus? What are you doing here," She asked shocked her stern voice  
brimming with some sort of bitterness.  
  
"I was worried my dear." He said sitting down on her bed softly. "I haven't  
seen you for two days." He lent over softly. His hand touching her cheek.  
Triggering tiny waves of pleasure over her body. Damn hormones, she cursed  
her body for betraying her at such a time. He was only a man after all.  
  
"So what's wrong?" He asked, his eyes twinkling softly. A smile playing  
over his lips.  
"You should know." She said spitefully. He jolted back ever so slightly.  
"What?"  
"You heard me Albus Dumbledore. How dare you take advantage of student's  
like that! Who do you think you are? How much younger is she then you  
Albus? What were you thinking? You may be a man but you don't have to take  
a small teenager in your bed to fill your... desires."  
  
She was angry he could tell that. But there was also some other emotion  
that he didn't understand... was it, no it couldn't be jalousie.  
"Minerva what are you on about?"  
"I'm on about you and that little display with Granger!" Albus's smile  
dropped.  
"Minerva?"  
"I saw you Albus snogging and holding each other. It's disgusting!" Her  
face was screwed up in disgust.  
  
"No... no Minerva you have this all wrong she kissed me!" He snapped.  
"A likely story Albus. Is she good Albus? Does she make you feel young  
again?" Her words were dripping with poison they burnt into Albus like a  
poker.  
"Minerva there was only ever one student I ever wanted to touch like that!"  
He muttered. She smiled slightly.  
"And who was that?" She snapped spitefully. Instead of answering he pressed  
his lips softly against her.  
  
(wohoooo. Very strange chapter! Please review!) 


	4. pain

Chapter 4  
  
It was a very eccentric kiss. At first she didn't do anything just sat  
there. Then gradually ever so gradually, he felt her lips start moving  
against his softly. Opening her mouth ever so slightly, as if she was  
trying to stop herself from kissing him. Dumbledore couldn't believe it,  
his deputy his Minerva finally in his arms. He started to explore her mouth  
leisurely; he failed to detect her hands climbing up onto his chest. But he  
did notice when she pushed against him trying ever so hard to push him  
away. He broke apart from her, grey eyes meeting blue. It all happened  
extremely rapidly after this.  
  
Her hand came in contact with his cheek with an amazing force. It took the  
proud and mighty Dumbledore a few seconds to realise his deputy had just  
slapped him.  
  
"How dare you!" Minerva muttered in a very feeble voice. "How dare you  
think you can play on my feelings like this and silence me." He could tell  
she was trying not to cry.  
  
"You won't get away with it... even if I don't tell, the ministry will find  
out. You'll be arrested she's only 15, and your headmaster, there'll never  
let you..." He silenced her again by pressing his lips violently against  
hers. He pulled back after a few seconds and caught the wrist of the hand  
that was about to hit him again. She felt him let go of her wrist and lace  
his long finger's through hers, his other hand resting on her hip.  
  
"Minerva, please listen to me. She did kiss me; I had nothing to do with  
it. I pushed her away and told her it would never happen. You can look in  
my mind if you want, I won't stop you and you'll see I'm telling the truth.  
The only student I have ever thought about like that was you. I've longed  
to hold you for so long. I love you Minerva it's that simple." He waited  
for a response and didn't get one for a very long time.  
  
"You... you love me?" He nodded softly, she laughed. "If you're lying to me,  
I swear I'll hex you until...." He chuckled.  
  
"Lie to a McGonagall? I don't think so Minerva." Before she cold respond  
she found herself being pulled into his lap and moaning faintly, as his  
hands began to trace patterns on her thighs.  
  
Meanwhile in Minerva's living room. Madam Hooch and Hermione stood talking  
quietly.  
  
"Now what do you tell her?" Hooch snapped.  
  
"That Albus has no interest in me. But it isn't true Madam Hooch he does  
love me, he's wonderful."  
  
"He's 7 times you age that's what he is. And headmaster."  
  
"I don't mind... I love him and he loves me I know it."  
  
"Hermione... Fine whatever I don't care anymore I just want you to tell  
Min." Hermione nodded.  
  
"Should I knock?" The girl asked quietly.  
  
"No... just go in."  
  
Minerva felt herself be pushed down against the bed. Her hands darting  
about his back while he caressed her waist. Their lips pulling apart then  
meeting again, tongues dancing together.  
  
"Albus!" Hermione gasped, stopping both Professors in their tracks and  
causing Minerva's cheeks to go a brilliant shade of red.  
  
(I actually really hated this chapter, but tell me what u guys think.) 


	5. hearts heal

Chapter 5  
  
"ALBUS!" Hermione screeched. How could you I thought..."  
  
"You thought wrong Granger." Minerva snapped tartly.  
  
"Hermione... I am very sorry but Minerva is right there is nothing between us, I don't love that way Hermione." Albus explained, Hermione was having none of it.  
  
"NO! I saw you the way you looked at me like I was your daughter the love there!" Hermione stopped and seemed to have realised what she had just said.  
  
"Exactly Hermione I think of all my students like my own." Hermione fell to her knees, tears falling into her hair.  
  
"I'm such an idiot how could some one like you ever even look at some one like me!" Hermione cried softly.  
  
"Your not a idiot Granger just... you made a mistake we all do it." Minerva corrected, but was only greeted by the swishing of robes as Hermione ran away followed by Hooch. Albus went to go after them but Minerva stopped him.  
  
"She'll heal Albus; Hearts can only be broken for a certain amount of time especially at that age." Minerva sighed softly standing up next to Albus. She smiled at him he didn't answer her.  
  
"Albus... don't think about her she will heal! Think... think about me think about us." Albus turned to face her and smiled she was right as always. Hermione would grow up get married, have children and forget all about him. This time all that was there were him and his new found love. Nothing could stop them now.  
  
(The strangest story I have ever written and I don't think I'll be trying something out like this again really. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and those who didn't.) 


End file.
